The world is but a Final Fantasy
by Logan-San
Summary: This is the beginning of FFII, fleshed out some, hope you like it...


Chapter One  
  
Betrayal  
  
He lifted his ebony blade, bringing it down to cleave the young white mage in two, and continued his march into the magical city of Mystdia. As he entered, his troops spread out, arresting or, in some cases, slaying the magii as they approached the crystal's building. The dark knight lifted his sword, shouting, bellowing almost, and releases a wave of dark energy, decimating the crystal's guardians. As he approached the crystal spire, an elderly man slowly met him, cursing and damning his soul to an eternity in hell. So be it, this was his job, he was going to follow orders. With a ringing backhand, the old man went flying off the side of the spire, leaving the black knight with no obstacles to claiming the crystal.  
Later, as they were bound for home, the dark knight felt a pang of grief for those he slaughtered today, after all, they did nothing to him, nothing to anyone, to cause this butchery. But, it is not his place to question, he is a dark knight in the service of the king. As he sat in silence, quiet dissension rose around him, talk of disobeying the king began to flow throughout the ship, he could not have a rebellion on his watch, not when the king was involved. "Stop it! It is not our place to question why." He exclaimed, and then, there was silence. Though it was not to last, a deep shadow spread across the deck, and a monstrous bird came to light on the bow, the zuu arched its neck and let out a deafening sound, but the dark knight knew no fear. Lifting his hand, and chanting a word, a ball of lightning struck the beast, destroying it utterly and he then moved to help a fallen comrade. As he moved three gargantuan beasts, one with massive eye beset upon them. Turning he growled and lifted his sword, shouting once more as a dark wave ripped the beasts asunder.  
"Damnable monsters, more of them every day!" he muttered, moving back to his position, just in time to hear of their coming arrival. "Good, I'll talk to the king, and find out why we had to do what we did." They landed, and strode into the castle. As he approached, a familiar face greeted him. It was Banor, captain of the royal guard. "Cecil, my friend, so good to have you home!" he said, though Cecil suspected he hardly ment it. "Come, the king awaits." With this he turned, leading Cecil deeper into the castle.  
As he approached the throne room, Banor bade him to wait, telling him he would speak to the king of the matters that they discussed. "I'm sure he'll listen..." With that, Banor stepped into the throne room.  
"Cecil doubts me, eh? Do you think it could lead to rebellion?" Asked the king, an aging man with fiery red hair, and a close-cropped beard. "I know not sire, but I would not trust him with your most powerful airborne fleet..." Banor said, his voice oily. "Very well. Summon him." Said the king, as he sat in his throne. Banor hurried outside, quickly returning with Cecil. "Do you have it, Cecil?" asked the king, and of course, Cecil did. "Yes, sir..but I'm curious, why do we have to take the crystals? Why did we have to end so many innocent lives?" Cecil asked, innocently enough. "What?! You question my orders?" bellowed the king, "No sir, but I was curious why we had to take the crystal from the Mystidans..." The king quickly cut him off, throwing a small, red ring at the warrior, "If you have so little trust in me, take that to the village Myst, and then return, then I shall explain it all to you." Cecil stood, dumbfounded, as he looked at the ring. "Until then, you are removed from your post as commander of the Red Wings, now be gone!" said the king. Just then, Cecil's oldest friend, Kain, entered the room. "My lord, I petition on Cecil's behalf..." began his friend, but the king quickly turned against him, as well. "Kain, you betray me too? Fine! If he means so much to you, then go with him! Do not return until you have completed the task."  
With this said, the king sent them on their way, the guards showing the proper path...to the door. Once outside, Cecil began to apologize to Kain, "Kain, I'm sorry you got mixed up in this." And then Kain, cocky as ever, smiled and laid his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Don't worry about it, We'll deliver the ring, come back, and he'll reinstate you, for now, go get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow!" This said, the Dragoon left the dark knight, and Cecil was left alone with his thoughts...  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Questions in the Night.  
  
Cecil awoke sometime later, briefly recalling the events of the past night. After Kain had left him, he headed for his room in the left tower, only to be stopped in the hall by his childhood friend, and longtime lover, Rosa. "Cecil, we have to talk." she said. "We haven't seen one another for so long, and I miss your touch..." she looked so meek, and frail, framed by the moonlight. "I know Rosa, but the king has kept me busy, we just returned from Mystdia..." Cecil began his explanation, when suddenly Rosa grew distraught. "Cecil, how can you follow the orders of that butcher?" Cecil could hardly believe his head, King Banon had been Rosa's surrogate father since her own had died in a war when she was very young, how could she speak so badly of him? "Rosa, I don't understand..what do you mean?" Cecil began, quizzically looking to her. "You'll never understand, Cecil..maybe tonight I can make you understand..I'll be up to your room shortly." And with that, she left. Cecil continued his journey to his room, and bed, but was once more stopped by a deep, though aged voice, coming from one of the upper parapets. "Cecil! How are you, son?" Cecil looked up...it was Cid, the aircraft engineer, and Cecil's godfather. "Hold on, I'll be right down!" said Cid, as he hurried down the stairs. As Cecil stood, he heard a door open, and Cid came rushing out of the tower to face him. "Cecil, how did it go in Mystdia? Did you get the crystal? How are the airships? What's wrong, you look so upset.." Cid said, his brown eyes suddenly softening the inner torment of this man he had come to know as his son. "Cid, It went fine, the people of Mystdia were no threat to us. We took the crystal and came home, but if you don't mind, I just want to sleep." Cecil said, pain and sorrow heavy on his voice. "Of course lad, of course, I'll get out of your way, sleep well." With that, Cid left, and Cecil continued on into his room. On the way up, he was stopped by a maid, though for only a moment, long enough for her to tell him his sheets were clean and ready for use, hinting slyly about knowing how they were dirtied in the first place. Cecil was beyond caring as he moved into his room, collapsing on his bed. The large clock above his bed struck midnight, and as tired as he was, sleep would not claim him. As he waited, he heard the hushed steps of bare feet on cold stone. Rosa, it had to be. He sat up and looked to the stairwell to see Rosa, standing in a see-through, flimsy gown, hardly enough to keep her warm in such a drafty room. "Rosa, you must be cold, come here and let me warm you up." She approached, her feet making small sounds on the uncarpeted floor, her cold was evident in her shivers, and more...obvious attributes nearer her head. As she approached, she faltered, looking into his eyes even as he stripped off his ebony body armor. "Cecil...tell me why you continue to obey the king, even when you know he is wrong?" Cecil sighed, sitting now in his greaves and an old undershirt, looking into her eyes. "Who am I to question the king? I'm only a dark knight in the service of his majesty, its not my place to question 'why'." Cecil said, his voice weighted once more with renewed sorrow and defeat. "Bullshit, your just afraid because of the answers you might receive if you asked. I'm going now, Cecil, maybe Banor has enough backbone to handle both me and the king." And with that, she left, her feet slapping on the cold stone as she ran, sparkles fading in the aid behind her. She was crying, Cecil knew she wouldn't go to Banor, not tonight, but he didn't know what he could do, it wasn't his place to question, he'd complete his mission and prove his loyalty, then this would be the end of it. With that, he fell into a fitful, dreamless sleep.  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Journey through the Mist  
  
He awoke, mechanically donning his armor and belting his sword, moving downstairs and into the main room with no interruptions. As he entered, he saw Kain coming from the other direction. They were ready, today they would complete their missions to prove their loyalty and return home in victory. "Good morning, Kain, ready to go?" Cecil asked, and Kain smiled, nodding, before turning and heading out the door. Cecil fell into step beside him. It seemed so natural, they had done this since they met as children. They'd fight together, make merry together, and take victory or defeat as equals. As they set out from the castle, Kain fell into line behind Cecil, as he had done countless times before. Cecil knew Kain would follow him wherever he went, and do it without complaint. As they moved, Cecil saw a stirring in the brush, and held out a hand to stop Kain. "We're not alone, ready yourself." With that, Cecil drew his sword and unstrapped the shield from his back, crouching down. Kain, on the other hand, merely hefted his spear and leaped, high into the air, a warcry on his lips. Cecil charged, flushing the orcs out of hiding. One struck, drawing a line of blood across Cecil's thigh, but Cecil quickly retaliated, slashing twice and cleaving the orc's head from it's shoulders. The other three orcs bore down upon him, and Cecil knew he'd not be able to hold them all off, that is, until he saw a shadow appear over one's head. As he looked up he saw Kain plummeting towards them, spear leading, a moment before he landed the orc knew its fate, and begin to bellow in rage. That is, until it's head exploded in a shower of gore. Kain stood, spear held firm under his armpit, the orc's brain skewerd on the end. This was enough to send the other two running, and Kain lept again, Cecil knew one was dead, then, and set after the other. The orc was fast, though, and had no heavy armor to encumber its movement. Cecil, finally growling in agitation, drew his sword, channeling his life, anger, and hate into the blade, sending a wave of black energy to cut down the fleeing orcs, much to Kain's dismay. As he landed, he sighed, "Had to take 'em all for yourself, eh?" Cecil knew Kain ment no venom in his words, and smiled, moving over to the river to wash off. "C'mon, Kain, lets get cleaned up, this orc blood stinks!" Cecil stripped his armor and dived into the water, the icy stream quickly removing the stains of war. Kain followed suit, diving into the water to wash off. Shortly thereafter they continued their journey, making it to the Misty Caverns before dark with no more encounters. They decided to wait until dawn the next day, as they were both tired from their earlier swim, and the arduous journey across the rolling hills. As they set of camp, Kain began to relate tales he had heard of the Misty Caverns. "They say it's filled with Mist so thick, you can barely breathe." said Kain, as Cecil sat listening. "And that if you do survive long enough to make it to the end, a monster is born from the mist to rend you limb from limb." Kain laughed, obviously he didn't believe the stories. It was then that they decided to sleep, it would be a big day tomorrow. As they slept, Cecil had a dream..  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Cecil's Dream  
  
Cecil dreamt. As he slumbered, he had a vision of a beautiful, albeit young girl. Freckle faced with long green hair and equally green eyes. He saw her, weeping over a bloody, stiff corpse. The corpse looked like the girl, obviously her mother, and he saw the girl turn, looking to him with fear and hatred in her eyes. "I HATE YOU!" And then, the world turned over. He sat up with a start, cold sweat covering his body, he looked to his friend, Kain, slumbering beside the fire, then to the early dawn sky. Cecil stood, moving to gather their gear. As he finished, Kain awoke, stretching and rubbing his neck. "You ready, Cecil?" Cecil nodded, then hoisted his pack, moving into the mouth of the cave, and plunging into utter darkness.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Mist Caverns  
  
They were plunged into utter blackness, but quickly their eyes adjusted, only to find themselves blinded by the thick mist. Taking some rope from his pack, Cecil handed one end to Kain, and set off, keeping close to the wall. As he moved, he felt with his feet, though overstepping himself once and his foot hit a stone step, dropping him to one knee, his armored elbow sending sparks in all directions, he growled, sure he had alerted whatever it was that lurked in this hellish place. As he stood, he heard a hissing around him. "Turn back." Cecil turned, looking to Kain. "What did you say?" asked Cecil. "Wasn't Me." Replied Kain. Cecil nodded, and continued on moving up the stairs. No sooner had he began moving as the voice came to him again. "Return, and face no harm…" Said the voice. "We cannot return until we have completed our mission!" shouted Cecil. "Then die!" said the voice. Suddenly, the world erupted in a blazing white glory. As the mist condensed, Cecil saw a wicked pair of eyes staring at him, and when it cleared the dark knight saw the Mist Dragon's jaws snap, then its head lunged for the unsuspecting Dragoon's back. "Kain, your back!" Kain didn't turn, his legs twitched, sending him into the air, he flipped and rebounded off the ceiling, coming down and driving his spear into the beast's side. It darted, moving out of the line of his plummet, that spear drawing a line of scarlet down its neck. It bellowed, the beast's tail snapping out, slamming into Kain's side. Cecil's eyes grew wide in horror as he saw Kain slam into the wall and go limp. Cecil screamed, drawing his ebony blade and charging across the room. As Cecil approached, the dragon faded into mist, and Cecil flew right through him, his blade slicing the air. As he landed, he turned to see the dragon's head reform, spraying him with an icy mist, which chilled him to the bone. He sat there, numbed, as the dragon reformed and advanced on him. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was the dragon's jaw snapping down on him, then a blinding flash of agony…  
Chapter Five  
  
Beyond the Mist  
  
When Cecil came to, he saw Kain, sitting on a stone, with some rabbit on a spit, actually his spear, cooking slowly over a fire. He sat up, feeling an ache throughout his body, more specifically, his right arm. He looked, and saw bloody bandages, though, for all the blood, they looked clean. He looked to Kain quizzically. "Kain, what happened?" Cecil asked. "Well, it got you in its mouth, and while it was chewing I slipped up behind it and got it through the heart." He replied. "We're outside the cave now, when your ready we can continue on to the village." Said Kain. Cecil nodded, and moved to the fire. Kain looked up, smiled, and motioned to a platter of all ready cooked rabbit. "Help yourself, I'm full. When you're done, we'll head on to Mist." Said Kain. Cecil nodded, falling upon the rabbit with gusto. A few hours later they were packed and ready to move. Cecil nodded, once more taking the lead and heading on to Mist. After about an hour of walking, they approached the quiet little village, Cecil looked to Kain, and nodded. Then, he stepped into the village limits. He felt a tug in his pack, and suddenly it burst into flames. He threw it from his shoulder as multitudes of bombs flew from the package, proceeding to burn, destroy, and annihilate the tiny village. Cecil was aghast, and looked to Kain "What is this? Why did the King send us to destroy the village?" Kain had no answers, and merely shrugged sadly. Cecil staggered forward, looking to those dying around him, a young child fell from an embankment, set upon by a group of the monsters. Cecil was paralyzed with revulsion and yes, even fear. The child was consumed, leaving a blackened skeleton. He heard weeping, and turned, moving down a side street to a small house, with a woman lying, dead, before it. He saw a beautiful, albeit young girl crouching over the bloody, stiff corpse, weeping. She turned and looked at him, and Cecil's face registered shock. It was the same girl from his dream! She began to sob louder, and explained what had happened. Her mother had summoned the Misty Dragon in the cave, and when it fell, she did too. Kain looked to Cecil, and remarked that, since he had slain the beast, and, apparently, the child's mother, then they had best do away with her as well and get back to Baron. "No! I will not follow such an order! Never again! I refuse to be Baron's butcher!" cried Cecil, his heart shattering with the atrocities he had committed. Kain looked at him, his face unreadable "So, you're going to go rebel on Baron, eh? I expected, as much, I couldn't let you do it alone. You realize Baron is the most powerful country in the world, don't you?" Asked Kain. "Of course, but we'll seek help from the other countries, and put a stop to this madness." Replied Cecil. "Well, all right, I'm in, but what about the kid?" "We'll just have to take her with us." Said Cecil. They turned to face the child, and, understandably, she was less than thrilled. "No! Go away, I hate you!" she cried, tears glistening in the light of the flames. She ran forward, hitting Cecil with all her small might, raising a welt on her cheek. Kain was right, they'd have to subdue her. Cecil advanced, and she backed away, sobbing. "I hate you! I'll kill you for hurting my mom!" cried the grief-stricken girl. She put her hands together, and began to chant. Cecil and Kain had no idea what to do, Cecil advanced and readied to render her unconscious, when suddenly she smiled, and a rumbling was heard. "I call you, Titan, come and take care of these mean people!" the child shouted. She must be losing her mind. That is, until Cecil looked up. Behind the girl stood a huge man, powerfully muscled, with arms larger than Cecil's waist. Cecil stumbled back and the titan bellowed, slamming his fist into the ground and opening a deep rift in the earth, the ground shook, dust filled the air, and a rock fell, striking Cecil and dropping him to the ground.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Desert Haven  
  
As Cecil awoke, he looked around, and the world slowly came into focus. He was in a small glen, as the world came into focus, he realized two things. First, he was a long, long way from home. And second, Kain was gone. He stood, stumbling, some, as he was still very disoriented. He began to move, when he heard a tiny moan, and looked down to see the small girl that had summoned the titan, she had a nasty wound on her forehead, and was out like a light. He lifted her up, and began to walk, thinking to himself. 'I've got to get out of here, and get her some help.' He walked on, coming out of the mountainous territory to a vast desert. "Hell, can't anything be easy…" he thought, as he began to walk. After a few hours of the sun beating down upon him, he was thirsty, hot, and very tired. He stumbled, dropping to one knee, and growled, forcing himself back up. 'I can't die here, not until I get her some help.' So he continued on. Something was wrong. The sand was stirring around him. He looked around, then a spout of sand surprised him from one side, and three more on another. As the sand cleared, he saw a gargantuan sandworm, and three sand-colored men. Though they were different, they had scales, and fins, like fishes, only…different. He growled, moving the girl to one arm and drawing his sword with the other, he fell into a fighting stance. He took up his sword and slashed, a wave of hatred, and anger flowed over the monsters like a wave, two fell, but the third sand man was hidden behind the first two, and the sandworm was too mighty to be felled to easily. The sandman lunged forward, and Cecil turned, taking the hit on his back in place of the girl. He staggered and the sandworm struck, thudding into his chest and hurling him back. He stood, swaying, and tightened his grip on his blade, the sandman came on again, and he slashed twice, disemboweling the sandman and dropping his corpse to the ground. Then came the sandworm it struck out and him, and Cecil slashed, cutting down the beast's side, cutting it nearly in half. After all he had done, he would be damned if he would let her die in something like this beast's jaw. He wiped off his blade, and trudged on, finally coming to a small town, he limped into town, ignoring the water and looked for an inn so she could rest. They would be fine. She would be fine. They had made it to safety…or so he thought.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Guardian  
  
Cecil carried her inside, the kindly old man behind the counter hurried them to a bed, and put them up for the night. He slid the waif under the sheets, and sat on the bed beside hers. Cecil looked at the quiet girl, her eyes now open, but staring into the ceiling. "I know I can never be forgiven for what I did, but please, let me protect you." Begged Cecil. "…" The girl was silent. Cecil sighed, and nodded. "All right, but I won't leave your side." With that, he got into bed and drifted off. Sometime later, he heard muffled shouting, the sounds of a fight, and a body hitting the floor, then the door to the beds was kicked open by a Baronian guard, three more entered, followed by their captain. "Give us the girl, Cecil, and we won't tell the King about what you're trying to do!" shouted the Captain. He just won the I-said-something-stupid award. Cecil growled, beyond anger, at these men who would so readily slay such a small, defenseless (mostly), girl. "I'll never give her to you, come and die, if you're so ready!" he snarled. His black blade glinted in the light as the captain ordered the reluctant soldiers to battle. It couldn't be further stacked four elite Baronian guards against a dark knight with a mission? The guards didn't stand a chance. The first came forward, crying his battle cry and swung. Cecil dropped and rolled, coming to stand behind the young man, his blade buried to the hilt in the corpse's side. Cecil yanked it free, gout of blood quickly spraying the others. He saw the captain blanch, and he knew none would leave here alive. Cecil charged forward, disemboweling the next, dropping his guts to the floor. Cecil snarled "I warned you! Now die!" He crossed swords with the next, the steel bending under the rage flowing through the black sword. And the next moment the blade ripped through the meager defense and into the man's face, splitting it down the middle. All that was left was the captain, he was frantically clawing at his scabbard, trying to get out his sword. Too late, Cecil readied his blade and howled, a wave of dark energy rolling over him, and the captain was reduced to a pile of blackened bones. Cecil returned his blade to its scabbard, and moved over to the girl. He had not a spot of blood on him, and the girl saw this. "T-thank you…" she whispered. "For what?" Cecil asked. "For protecting me…my name is Rhydia." She whispered, meekly. "My name is Cecil, and I pledge to keep you safe from harm all ways. She smiled, some, then and closed her eyes, Cecil leaned down, kissed her forehead, then got into bed. When he awoke the innkeeper smiled and waved as they left, he was holding a bag of ice against his forehead where a large welt resided. As they were leaving, Cecil heard a pair of young girls talking about a beautiful blond lady that had collapsed the night before. Cecil stopped, it couldn't be Rosa, not out here. Cecil nodded assured it was his love, and began to move again, that is until he heard the next few words from the child's mouth. "She kept asking for someone named Cecil." Cecil moved over to her  



End file.
